


Prince's Lament

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's fantasy cannot be bought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince's Lament

He was the wealthiest man of the city... and proved the old adage that money couldn't buy happiness. Day in and day out, his life found new ways to tax his resources of mind and body, leaving him with the vague wish that throwing money truly did work.

Then he'd have a reason to see Superman. And the weight would ease, just thinking of the forbidden, impossible thoughts at the back of his own mind.

The money means nothing, and could never buy the one thing he wants...to feel that strong chest against his own, and kiss sun-warmed flesh.


End file.
